Him
by shienya
Summary: Wajah itu…. Seperti biasa, wajah itu tetap saja mengagumkan. Terkadang aku sendiri berpikir mengapa ia bisa setampan itu. Kedua matanya, hidungnya yang mancung, garis tegas rahangnya serta bibirnya yang menawan. Taekook/Vkook fic/ Oneshot/ DLDR/ Rnr, please?


Wajah itu….

Seperti biasa, wajah itu tetap saja mengagumkan. Terkadang aku sendiri berpikir mengapa ia bisa setampan itu. Kedua matanya, hidungnya yang mancung, garis tegas rahangnya serta bibirnya yang—uh, tidak perlu kudeskripsikan.

.

 **Character: Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Length: One-shot**

 **Warning: typo(s), not proofread, BL, AU, messy plot.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir 2 tahun aku selalu memperhatikannya seperti ini, memperhatikannya dari kejauhan seperti layaknya seorang _stalker._ Aku akui itu.

Mengapa? Yah, semua ini karena aku menyukainya—oh ayolah, untuk apa aku memperhatikannya, bahkan terkadang membuntuti ia pulang jika aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya?

Yang jelas, selain wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu. Ia terkenal dengan sifatnya yang baik dan sopan. Maka dari itu ia terkenal dan punya banyak teman disekolah.

Kadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, pernahkah ia menyadari keberadaanku ini? Kurasa tidak. Tidak mungkin orang yang populer seperti dia memandangku yang payah ini—bahkan aku diasingkan oleh kelasku sendiri!

Aku menyesali perasaan bodohku ini yang dengan seenaknya memilih dia sebagai orang yang kusukai karena _love at first sight_ semata. Kalau saja ia tidak dengan seenak jidatnya muncul didepanku dan memamerkan senyuman khasnya itu, pasti aku tidak akan menjadi seperti _ini._

 _Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi_ , itulah kata-kata yang sering kali _hyung_ ku katakan. Itu memang benar adanya! Aish. Kadang aku iri dengan gadis-gadis yang dengan berani menyatakan perasaan mereka pada _nya_ —yah, walaupun berakhir pada sebuah penolakan halus darinya (apa kalian bertanya bagaimana caraku mengetahuinya?). Tapi tetap saja! Aku tidak pernah atau _belum_ berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, bertemu _face to face_ saja belum tentu aku berani!

Aku terus saja memperhatikan keluar jendela dan menatap lapangan sepak bola yang saat itu tengah dipenuhi para pemain termasuk dia. Aku penasaran mengapa ia bisa begitu mempesona dan mena—ah, mulai lagi..

Omong-omong aku belum memberi tahu siapa sosok dia sebenarnya, bukan? Namanya adalah Taehyung, Kim Taehyung lengkapnya—hanya saja ia lebih suka memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan V. Lebih keren, katanya.

Aku kembali memusatkan perhatianku ada Taehyung tanpa mempedulikan guru kimiaku yang tengah menjelaskan berbagai rumus-rumus yang sudah aku kuasai diluar kepala—hey, aku murid yang termasuk dalam golongan pintar, buktinya aku berhasil setingkat dengan Taehyung yang notabene harusnya 2 tahun diatasku.

Aku menopang daguku dengan tangan sebelah kiri sambil terus memperhatikan keluar jendela. Aku melihat Taehyung sedang menggiring bola kearah gawang, oh oh! Sedikit lagi!

"Yeeah!" –ups.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan, Jeon Jungkook?"

 _Sial! Aku kelepasan berteriak, dan ini karenamu Kim Taehyung!_ Rutukku dalam hati.

Semua murid menatapku dengan tatapan aneh ada juga yang tengah menahan tawa mereka. Aku menundukkan wajahku dan menggeleng pelan lalu mengambil buku untuk menutupi wajah ku yang tengah memerah karena malu.

"Mari kita lanjutkan anak-anak…"

###

Aku berjalan sambil memeluk buku-bukuku erat seakan buku-buku itu akan hilang, aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menatap lantai. Ini memang kebiasaanku, berjalan sambil menatap lantai tanpa mempedulikan jika aku tertabrak.

Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju perpustakaan yang letaknya agak jauh dari kelasku, biasanya saat istirahat tiba aku akan pergi keperpustakaan mengasingkan diriku dengan buku-buku. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki seorang pun teman disini, menyedihkan bukan?

 _Tap Tap Tap_

Aku berhenti sejenak dan menolehkan kepalaku kearah suara derap langkah itu berasal. Eh? Bukankah itu, Taehyung? Sedang apa dia disini? Oh tidak, dia mendekat. Ini buruk! Dia semakin mendekaat! Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus penasaran…? Aku menundukkan wajahku lalu kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan hingga sebuah tangan menghentikanku—bahkan memutar tubuhku.

Oh Tuhan, cobaan apa yang kau berikan padaku kali ini…..

###

"Kerja bagus, teman!" sahut salah satu teman setim Taehyung sambil menepuk namja berambut hitam legam itu. Taehyung membalas dengan cengiran lebar dan memamerkan gusinya sehingga terlihat sangat manis saat ia tersenyum. "Kau juga, Jo-ah!"

"Baiklah latihan untuk hari ini sampai disini! Sampai ketemu minggu depan!" ujar sang pelatih dan disahut oleh semua pemain gembira. Satu per satu dari mereka pun meninggalkan lapangan dan menuju ruang ganti—sekedar untuk mandi atau mengganti baju mereka.

"Taehyung!" Taehyung menoleh saat merasakan tepukan kecil dibahunya. Hoseok, teman sekaligus sunbaenya, tersenyum lebar lalu merangkul leher Taehyung.

"Setelah ini kau akan pergi kemana? Bagaimana kalau ke kantin?"

"Kurasa tidak bisa, Hyung. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Kim sonsaengnim di perpustakaan.." jawabnya sambil menghela napasnya . Ia memang bukan tipe pelajar yang dengan senang hati jika menerima tugas dari sonsaengnim, ia lebih senang ketika bergerak daripada duduk dan mendengarkan sonsaengnimnya mengoceh panjang lebar tentang hal yang terkadang tidak masuk diotaknya.

"Uh, baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah, Tae!" Hoseok pun melepas rangkulannya dan melambaikan tangannya sembari berlari keluar ruang ganti. Taehyung membereskan barangnya dan menyimpannya kembali dalam lokernya. Lalu ia berjalan keluar dan menuju perpustakaan sambil menggendong tasnya.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang dan sesekali menyapa orang yang ia lihat hingga ia melihat seorang namja—dengan rambut hitam dan tinggi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya—berada didepannya tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget bercampur dengan takut. _Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku, sampai dia menatapku takut seperti itu,_ tanya Taehyung dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja namja itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan agak cepat dan terkesan menghindari Taehyung. Taehyung yang penasaran dengan tingkah laku namja ini, ia pun mengejar namja itu lalu menepuk bahunya dan memutar namja yang tingginya tidak jauh berada dibawah Taehyung. Poni pria itu sedikit panjang sehingga menutupi matanya, tetapi Taehyung masih bisa melihat bahwa kedua mata namja itu membulat karena kaget dengan tindakan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba.

"A-a-ada y-yang bisa ku bantu, u-umh, T-Taehyung-ssi?" ucap Jungkook gugup. Ini merupakan yang pertama dalam hidupnya bertanya pada seorang Kim Taehyung.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, Taehyung malah mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengulurkannya mendekati wajah Jungkook. Taehyung merapikan poni Jungkook yang sedari tadi menutupi kedua matanya—entah mengapa merasa risih dengan helaian rambut itu.

 _Ia punya mata yang indah_ , batin Taehyung sambil menatap kedua mata Jungkook bening itu.

Jungkook merona hebat, kedua pipinya terasa sangat panas bahkan kedua telingannya ikut memerah. Taehyung menatap Jungkook khawatir, "Err, kau tak apa? Seluruh wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?" tanyanya lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya didahi Jungkook untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Ah, a-ani. Aku tidak apa-apa.." balasnya sambil menggigit bibirnya gugup. _Ini semua gara-garamu, kau tahu!_ teriak Jungkook dalam batinnya.

"Tapi kau agak sedikit….hangat."

"S-sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, Taehyung-ssi! A-aku harus pergi!" Sebelum Taehyung sempat membalas, Jungkook terlebih dahulu berlari menjauhi Taehyung entah kemana.

"Aneh.." gumamnya sambil melihat punggung Jungkook yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. "Ah! Aku lupa tugasku, sial!" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengumpat dan berlari menuju perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang tertunda.

###

Jungkook terus berlari, ia menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang diberikan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Sepertinya rencana untuk ke perpustakaan harus batal, _ini semua gara-gara dia!_ Batin Jungkook sambil merutuki Taehyung.

Ia terus berlari sampai ia menemukan taman belakang sekolah, ia pun berhenti berlari lalu mulai berjalan pelan kearah bukit yang terdapat ditaman itu. Bukit itu terdapat satu pohon maple yang cukup besar dan rindang, sehingga ia bisa duduk dengan tenang walaupun pada siang hari seperti saat ini.

'Kurasa aku harus bolos pada jam pelajaran nanti,' ucapnya dalam hati.

###

Aku menangkup kedua pipi ku yang kembali merona ini, ugh, Kim Taehyung kau membuatku gila!

Aku kembali mengingat 'insiden' beberapa menit yang lalu. Itu terasa seperti mimpi, dia memanggilku—walaupun bukan memanggil namaku, tetapi aku tetap senang! Ah, dan betapa dekatnya ia tadi. Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas, hidungnya, kedua matanya, dan oh—bibirnya!

Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah merasuki Taehyung hingga ia merapikan poniku yang memang sedikit panjang dan kuakui sedikit merepotkan terkadang, aah~! Ini terasa seperti mimpi! Ia bahkan sempat mengkhawatirkanku!

Kupeluk kedua kakiku dan bersender pada batang pohon maple sembari memikirkan kejadian tadi. Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan kesadaranku tertarik menuju alam mimpi.

###

"Mianhae Kim sonsaengnim, erm—aku sedikit telat memberikan tugasku. Mianhae," ujar Taehyung sambil berkali-kali membungkuk hormat pada sang sonsaengnim. Jelas sekali Kim sonsaengnim tidak terlalu senang dengan perbuatan Taehyung, ia menghela napas dan mengangguk.

"Hm, tak apa. Kau boleh pergi sekarang," perintahnya sambil memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Taehyung, sekali lagi Taehyung membungkukkan badannya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Kim sonsaengnim.

"Hah, untung saja pria tua itu tidak mengamuk. Ini semua gara-gara dia," keluhnya, ia mengacak rambut hitamnya kasar.

Ia melewati koridor yang berhubungan langsung dengan taman belakang sekolah, ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya didalam kantong saku celananya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada taman tersebut sampai terhenti pada sebuah bukit dengan pohon maple disana.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kesana, lalu duduk dengan tenang dibawah pohon maple itu. Ia menghirup udara lalu menghembuskannya keluar.

"Ummh.."

Taehyung tersentak setelah mendengar sebuah err—desahan yang bunyinya tak berasal jauh dari tempat dimana ia duduk. Ia mulai mengusap tengkuknya pelan,

"Uhh," suara itu kembali terdengar, Taehyung berdiri dan mulai mencari sumber suara itu. Ia mengintip bagian lain dari pohon maple itu dan menemukan Jungkook tengah tertidur sambil mengulum ibu jarinya seperti sebuah permen.

"Aish, apa yang ia pikirkan hingga tidur disini.." gumamnya pelan, ia berjalan kearah Jungkook lalu berjongkok dan menatap wajah tidur Jungkook.

Jungkook keliatan sangat tenang dan damai saat ia tidur, wajahnya kelihatan begitu lembut seakan-akan bisa rusak jika menyentuhnya dengan kasar. Kedua belah bibirnya mengatup membentuk sebuah pout yang manis, ia mendengkur pelan.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadari wajah manisnya, hm?" gumamnya lembut sambil menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Jungkook.

"Ia punya kedua mata yang indah,"

"Hidung yang mancung.." ia mencubit hidung Jungkook pelan, Jungkook bergerak tetapi dengan mata tetap terpejam. Taehyung terkikik pelan.

"Kulitnya bahkan sangat lembut seperti bayi.." ia mengelus pipi gembil Jungkook dengan lembut, jemarinya kembali menelusuri wajah Jungkook hingga jemarinya berhenti tepat di bibir Jungkook. Ia mengusap dengan lembut bibir itu.

Entah darimana asalnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan dorongan dalam dirinya untuk mengecup bibir itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Apa yang kupikirkan.._

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya ia mulai menunduk, wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Taehyung bisa merasakan napas Jungkook diwajahnya, ia memiringkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menangkap bibir Jungkook dengan bibirnya.

"Ungh,"

Jungkok menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping hingga bibir Taehyung mendarat bukan dibibirnya melainkan di pipinya. Taehyung membulatkan matanya kaget dengan cepat ia menjauh lalu tatapannya pun bertemu dengan mata bulat Jungkook yang menatapnya aneh sekaligus kaget.

Jungkok pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Taehyung, ia menyentuh pipinya. Basah, pikirnya. _Apa aku meneteskan air liur saat tidur tadi..?_

"T-Taehyung -ssi? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Err, aku kebetulan saja lewat didepan taman dan bertemu denganmu yang sedang tertidur disini.." jelasnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan gigitan kecil yang ia berikan pada bibir bagian bawahnya.

Keduanya terdiam, sama-sama larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Jungkook tidak menyangka bahwa ia dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan namja yang ia sukai. Bahkan saat ia tertidur tadi ia bermimpi Taehyung tengah mengelus pipinya bahkan menciumnya. Wajahnya pun sontak memerah.

"Aish, pabbo!" racau Jungkook dan menggeleng kepalanya cepat,

"Kau tak apa, Jungkook-ah?" Tanya Taehyung, terselip nada khawatir di ucapannya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung horror, "D-darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Eh?"

"A-aku ti-tidak pernah memberi tahu namaku s-sebelumnya padamu.." gumamnya pelan,

"A-ah, itu aku melihat nametag milikmu"

 _Bodoh, Jungkook bodoh. Jelas saja ia melihat nametagmu, tidak mungkin seorang Taehyung tahu namamu begitu saja._ Jungkook kembali meracau dengan suara pelan. Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"T-tidak! M-maaf aku..uh, aku hanya gugup" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya kembali bersemu merah. Ia sudah bertindak memalukan di depan Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jungkook yang menggemaskan itu, Jungkook seakan sadar dengan apa yang tengah Taehyung tertawakan. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sungguh manis jika seperti itu, Kook." Ucapnya sambil tetap tertawa. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jungkook merona hebat. Taehyung memanggilnya _Kook_ bahkan memuji bahwa ia _m-manis_.

"Kau memerah lagi, apa kau sakit, Kook?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "A-ani, aku t-tidak apa.."

Taehyung menyeringai, "Ah, kurasa kau memerah karena kau kupanggil manis, eh?"

 _BLUSHH_

Kali ini wajah Jungkok lebih memerah dari sebelumnya, ia tampak seperti lobster sehabis dimasak. Taehyung tertawa lebar, Jungkook tidak pernah melihat tawa Taehyung sedekat ini sebelumnya.

"Kau manis sekali, Kook-ah. Lihat pipimu memerah seperti orang terkena demam." Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook dan menatap tepat di kedua manik bulat milik Jungkook. Taehyung menekan kedua pipi Jungkook pelan sehingga Jungkook tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _Cup_

Satu ciuman berhasil mendarat di bibir Jungkook. Taehyung tertawa pelan. Ah, ekspresi Jungkook benar-benar membuatnya gemas.

 _Cup_

Kali ini ciuman kedua berlangsung agak lama. Taehyung perlahan mengelus pipi Jungkook dan memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya menyesap pelan bibir bagian bawah milik Jungkook, Taehyung mengeluh pelan merasakan sensasi manis dari bibir pria manis ini. Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung melepas ciumannya.

Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut yang tidak terkatup. _Astaga, apa Kim Taehyung baru saja mencium bibirku?_

Jungkook reflek menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Pipi gembilnya tetap memerah dan manik bulatnya menatap Taehyung malu.

"Kau lucu sekali, Kookie-ah. Aku ingin memakanmu rasanya. Wajahmu manis dan ternyata bibirmu juga sama manisnya." Taehyung tersenyum kecil sambil mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas.

"K-kau mengambil ciuman p-pertamaku…" bisik Jungkook pelan. Bisikkan Jungkook terdengar sampai ke telinga Taehyung karena, yah, posisi mereka saat ini sangat dekat.

"Benarkah? Maaf, bunny. Kalau begitu aku bersedia untuk bertanggung jawab." Taehyung mengambil kedua tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya lembut. Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Maka dari itu, jadi pacarku oke?"

Jungkook hanya diam mendengar pernyataan Taehyung. Mendadak ia hanya melihat warna hitam dari matanya. Setelah itu ia merasakan dirinya bersandar pada dada seseorang dengan tepukan di pipi dan panggilan namanya.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

 **A/n**

salam kenal~ akhirnya memberanikan diri nulis di fandom ini hehe.


End file.
